Eliza Hastings
Eliza Hastings Welcome Message History Eliza was born to Kendall and Erica Hastings on December 23 in Texas. She was raised in a rich family and lived in a big mansion. Eliza never really had any friends and always kept to herself not bothering to do "into the outside world." She always stayed at home never really went outside that much. She was extremely athletic though and was skilled in many non-team sports such as skate boarding and swimming. Eliza didn't know she had her powers until the age of 9 years old when hit puberty. It happened like this: she was drinking a tall glass of water. The water evaporated into a tiny cloud and then crashed down as rain on her. Her parents were both mutants and were glad she found out. Eliza though was still shocked. Soon, they sent her to Xavier's school. She is currently 14 years old. Personality Eliza is normally quiet unless you get her to open up to you. She has an extremely sarcastic sense of humor. She is very rude and hates complementing people, unless, of course, if you get her on your good side she'll be nice, and outgoing. She's great at keeping secrets. She's a wallflower and likes to avoid people. She loves skateboarding. Appearance Eliza has big chocolate brown eyes. She has brown hair that sometimes curls a lot at the bottom. She is about 5'6". Relationships Diamond Spark Diamond is Eliza's best friend at the school and one of her only friends. She understands Eliza, and never tries to make a fool out of her like lots of Eliza's aquaintances. Ginger La Rue Eliza hates her dearly. Eliza thinks that she's just plain old mean and that she's a control freak. She thinks Ginger should die. Ron Robertson Ron used to be Eliza's enemy as Ron thought Eliza was annoying. The whole entire time Eliza had a crush on him. They then kissed when they got in trouble and were in the holding cells. Ron thought they were friends with benefits which made Eliza mad. Eliza recently broke up with him. Veronica Jensen She came off as a bit rude to Eliza at first but then she defended her when Ginger was trying to hurt her so Eliza considers her neutral territory. Headmaster Muller Eliza thinks he is a bit naive and honestly doesn't care if she gets in trouble if he's the one that catches her. Hydrokinesis Eliza Hasting has the extremely powerful gift of Hydrokinesis. *'Freshman Year' - Controlling existing water *'Sophmore Year' - Eliza gains the ability to propel herself underwater and breathe underwater by creating an air bubble around her mouth as she swims. This also comes along with the ability to withstand the coldness and pressure resistance. *'Junior Year' - She can freeze water and also withstand the coldness. *'Senior Year' - She can exert water from plants, animals, and humans *'Villain (?) '- She can gain the ability to bend blood and kill people *'''Speed - '''She swims extremely fast for most people. Category:Bea's Pages Category:Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Single Category:Hero Category:9th Grader Category:X-Student Category:Beta Level Mutant